Surge Adept
All wilders enhance their powers with raw emotional energy, but not all focus their continued training on this; some, perhaps even many, wilders choose to improve their finesse when manifesting powers, or explore other avenues of psionic expression. Surge adepts are not those wilders. They choose to delve deep into their emotional side, unleashing their inner selves in their powers and infusing their psionic prowess with their passion, drive, and unshakeable confidence. Surge adepts explode into stunning displays of raw might, infuse their allies with their passion, and reduce or even negate backlash from their surge. Their power comes with a risk, it’s true, but most surge adepts would argue that it’s better to live on the edge than play it safe. Hit Die: '''d8 '''Requirements To qualify to become a surge adept, a character must meet the following requirements: * Skills: '''Autohypnosis 10 ranks, Knowledge (psionics) 4 ranks. * '''Feats: '''1 or more surge feats. * '''Psionics: '''Able to manifest 5th level or higher powers. * '''Special: '''Wild surge +3. '''Class Skills: '''The surge adept’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Autohypnosis (Wis), Knowledge (psionics) (Int), and Spellcraft (Int) '''Skill Ranks per Level: '''4 + Int modifier '''CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the surge adept prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Surge adepts gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Powers Known At every level except 1st, the surge adept gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if she had also gained a level in any one manifesting class she belonged to previously. She does not, however, gain any other benefit that class would have gained (such as bonus feats or class features). This essentially means that she adds the level of surge adept to the level of whatever other manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If the surge adept had more than one manifesting class before she became a surge adept, she must decide to which class she adds each level of surge adept for purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Surge Disciple (Su) The surge adept’s experiments with her wild surges and meditations to understand the emotions within give her unparalleled power over her wild surge. Levels in surge adept stack with levels in classes that grant wild surge when determining the effects of wild surge (this does not stack with the bonuses granted by the surge adept’s additional powers known). Additionally, the surge adept decreases her chance for psychic enervation by 5%, to a minimum of 1%. Bonus Feat (Ex) At 2nd level, and again at 4th level, the surge adept gains a bonus metapsionic or surge feat. She must meet the prerequisites for this feat. Share Surge (Su) At 3rd level, the surge adept may invoke her wild surge as an immediate action whenever a willing ally within 30 ft. manifests a power. That power gains all the benefits of the surge adept’s wild surge. The surge adept, not her ally, checks for psychic enervation. Master Surge (Su) At 5th level, the surge adept can invoke a mighty wild surge above and beyond her normal limits. Once per day, when invoking her wild surge while manifesting a power, she may declare that surge to be a master surge; in addition to the normal effects of wild surge, a master surge ignores power resistance, ignores energy resistance equal to the surge adept’s manifester level, and does not check for psychic enervation. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Compilation II